


Yes I'm Changing

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Everyone lives, F/F, Greek Mythology AU, I Tried, a little violent, hunters of artemis au, if continued i hope the title makes sense, if i post another chapter there def will be though, it's such a mess im sorry, only girls, there's knives involved, there's like no clexa at all, what even are boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarketaven go on a roadtrip to witness an astronomical phenomenon and get a little (a lot) more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes I'm Changing

Clarke awoke feeling the dregs of sleep tugging at her consciousness. She fought it off and blinked herself into awareness. What she saw did nothing to convince her that she was not still dreaming. The girl kneeled before her rose. A circlet glowed upon her brow. She stood confidently, chin raised, eyes appraising. Her dark hair was braided back, exposing her long neck and collarbones. The chiton draped elegantly down her shoulders shone silver in the moonlight. The ink-black tattoo on her right arm complimented her sun-kissed skin perfectly.

She was the most exquisite thing Clarke had ever seen.

_____

 

Two days before, Octavia, Raven, and Clarke decided to take Raven’s beat-up Jeep into the Mojave desert to watch the Perseid meteor shower.

Abby handed Clarke the last sleeping bag, saying, “Be careful, girls. Coyote attacks are rare, but they still happen.”

Clarke planted a kiss on her cheek and hauled it into the trunk. “We’ll be fine, mom.”

Raven hollered from the reclined driver’s seat, “Yeah, Mama G! But we’d be even better if you joined us!”

Abby gave her a loud, amused sigh. “You know I’m needed at the hospital.”

Octavia hugged her goodbye and grinned widely. “Adventure awaits!” She skipped all the way into the backseat.

“Enjoy the view! Don’t get lost! And, Clarke,” she pulled her daughter aside to whisper, “Make sure Raven doesn’t sneak any alcohol on this one, you know what happened on your trip to the Grand Canyon.”

Ah, those were the days.

Clarke pressed her lips together to fight off the grin from her mouth and replied, “Will do, Mom.” Not. Raven had more ways of sneaking illegal booze under Clarke’s nose than she had for blowing up beakers in Chemistry class. Girl was a mastermind.

Clarke pushed Octavia out of the way while she was chattering with the driver and clambered into the back seat. They waved enthusiastically out the back window. Raven pulled out of the driveway and yelled, “You know the only view I like is- OW, Clarke, I totally wasn’t gonna say that!” 

Clarke shrugged. “I made a call. Deal with it.”

Octavia spoke up. “Griffin, only I get to harass the driver.”

Clarke strapped both of them in, then crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

Octavia leaned in and stage whispered, “Because we do things at night.”

Raven guffawed, Clarke choked. “O, you can’t just-! Oh, forget it.” Clarke mentally scrubbed her mind clean of the unwanted image of her friends /doing things at night/ from her mind and said, “Ray, put in the playlist!”

Raven’s laughs died down to chuckles and she saluted. “Aye aye, Cap’n!” She pushed the CD into the stereo and it began blasting late 2000s girl pop as she wove through the streets of their neighborhood.

\---

 

“I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIIKED IIIT”

“TASTE- of- her- cherrrrry chapstick!”

The two in the back sang- more like shouted- out the lyrics. Raven bopped her head and thumped the steering wheel in time with the beat. She swerved suddenly, making the other two squeal and grab their oh-shit handles. “RAVENNN!”

She laughed. “Couldn’t resist, guys! You got wayyy too into that one.”

Clarke replied, “First rule in the gay handbook: when this song comes on, you sing your heart out.”

Raven tsked. “Haven’t you heard, princess? Hayley Kiyoko is the gay messiah, so I think your handy lil book’s been amended. Also, 2006 was a decade ago.”

Both Clarke and Octavia pulled a face at that. “Yuck, I still think 2006 was four years ago.”

“Yeah, same.”

“O, you think everything was four years ago.”

Octavia stuck her tongue out at the back of Raven’s head and Raven smiled back through the rearview mirror.

\---

 

They stopped for lunch at a semi-deserted diner right off the freeway. Clarke ordered pancakes (“It’s still breakfast for another five minutes, guys”), Raven a steak with mashed potatoes, and Octavia a classic burger.

Raven sprawled out on her side of the booth and said, “You have no shame, Griffin.”

Clarke slumped down in her seat. “You guys were supposed to back me up,” she muttered sullenly. Octavia clapped a hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, Griff. Just tip extra! I’m sure Mama G wouldn’t mind.”

Raven’s face morphed into a devilish smirk and she propped herself up on the table. “Speaking of the good doctor…”

Clarke floored her with a gaze so intense, the flowers in a vase on the window withered. Or, maybe it was already like that. Either way, the soon-to-be mechanical engineer couldn’t take any chances. Raven smiled nervously and half-shouted, “SO, how ‘bout dem meteors, huh?,” she clapped her hands together as her eyes flickered from the blonde to the brunette. “You guys excited or what?”

Octavia shook her head and smiled at the table. Raven’s theatrics could always be counted on for a laugh. Clarke decided to have mercy on her friend and chirruped, “Yep!”

Raven visibly deflated in relief, and she half-rose to be inches away from Octavia’s face. She whispered, “Is my pretty face still intact?”

Octavia smirked. “Not for long.” She smashed their mouths together.

Clarke scooted a little farther away and picked up a menu to distract herself. It wasn’t working. She switched tactics. She imitated Raven’s voice and asked, “Yo, Griff, feeling left out?” She shifted to face another way and replied, “Get your own girlfriend, G! It’s not hard!” Clarke deepened her voice to imitate Bellamy and said, “You know what IS hard?”

Octavia detached in a flash with murder in her eyes. “Dude. Griff. That’s SO fucked up.”

Clarke smiled triumphantly, and Raven reluctantly set her ass back down. The waitress came, and she felt a foot nudge her own. A flash of annoyance flashed on her face as she accepted her pancakes, but it was gone as she smiled up at the waitress. The foot kicked harder and Raven coughed. Clarke asked exasperatedly, “What, Raven?” Raven only raised her arms to scratch at her head and discreetly motioned to the waitress.

As soon as she was gone, Raven leaned forward and whispered rapidly, “Dude, she’s into you.”

Clarke’s eyebrows knit together. “Who, the waitress?”

Octavia sipped her soda and watched her intently. Raven whisper-yelled, “Yes!”

Clarke tried to think back to their two interactions. She’d smiled when the trio had arrived, she’d smiled when she sat them down and when she collected their orders. Clarke waved off the suggestion. “She’s just being friendly so she gets a good tip. She’s doing her job, Ray.”

Octavia interrupted, “It’s not part of her job to check you out head to toe.”

“What? When?” Clarke demanded.

“When she thought we were all busy choosing what to buy. You know I always get a cheeseburger!”

Clarke huffed. “Whatever, we’re leaving soon anyways.” She fiddled with the salt on the table.

Raven put her hands on top of Clarke’s. “I WILL flirt with her for you, Clarke,” she warned. Octavia nodded earnestly. “You know she’ll do it, I gave her permission.” Raven nodded gravely. “You need to get back out there, Griff.” All traces of teasing were gone, leaving only true concern for her friend’s well-being.

Clarke shifted under that gaze. “I just… whenever I think of dating, I think of HIM, and his cheating, lying ass.”

“Girls are good. Girls are better. Who rule the world?”

Clarke mumbled, “Girls.”

Raven repeated, “WHO run the world?!”

Clarke and Octavia shouted, “Girls!”

They all laughed and Raven switched sides to squeeze Clarke in a three-way hug. Clarke smiled into the huddle and said quietly, “I love you guys.”

Raven and Octavia shared a fond look and clung tighter. “We love you, too.”

____

 

The three girls lay under a canopy of stars. They quieted their breaths, wisps of warm air dancing in the backdrop of hundreds of thousands of celestial bodies.

Clarke swallowed. Had she ever seen anything more beautiful in her life? The galaxy dusted across her vision begged to differ. Everything about this- the cactus in the corner of her vision, the two girls at her side, the crescent moon on the horizon- was perfect. Even the chill in the air was welcome. It raised her awareness and kept her wide awake hours before dawn.

Raven’s arm shot up. “Look!”

Clarke whipped her head around to see the blazing meteorite wink out of existence. Octavia whistled. “Wow.”

They reverted back into awed silence.

This pattern continued every so often. A girl pointed out a brilliant flame streaking across the sky and the others oohed and aww'd in admiration until it winked out of existence. Each one was survived by its glorious brethren forging a path through the stars.

A cluster in the northeastern sky, the climactic finish to their symphony, was the last thing they saw before their dreams took over.

They fell asleep with stars in their eyes and constellations in their hearts.

_____

 

Clarke scrambled to her feet. The intruder's eyes followed. The similarly-dressed girls behind her possessed the same haughty attitude, but lacked the soulfulness behind their leaders’ gaze.

The two stared at each other. Clarke suddenly became aware of the chafing of a rope tying her wrists behind her back. “Umm…” Clarke dimly heard her friends rise up beside her, blinking sleep out of their eyes.

Raven brushed dust off as well as she could with her bound hands and said cheekily, “Wild animals, my ass! We should’ve been more careful about the local cult scene.”

Octavia shushed her with a nudge, but Clarke knew that she was just trying to diffuse the tension building between her and Tall Dark and Brooding.

“We are the Hunters of Artemis.” The girl inclined her head. “Would you like to join us for dinner?”

Somehow the trio had slept the entire day away, if the setting sun was any indication. Clarke gave her the most sarcastic smile she could muster. “Of course! I’d shake your hand, but mine are otherwise occupied at the moment.”

The girl stepped closer. “We have been watching you for a while now, Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke reeled at the use of her name. “What? Why?”

The girl continued, unperturbed by Clarke’s outburst. “This is a test.”

Clarke straightened to her full height and asked, “And if I don’t take it?”

The girl didn’t blink as she responded, “Then you die a painful death.”

Clarke eyed her. She was close enough to tackle, but then there was her small army to deal with, armed with bows and arrows and the obvious muscle to wield them. If she couldn’t go for physical pain, then she’d go for public humiliation. 

Clarke spat in her face.

Caught unawares, the girl only managed to flinch away, exposing her cheek to the brunt of the impact. Her slender hand swiped disdainfully at her cheek. Her tone took on a dangerous edge as she said, “I see.”

Clarke felt as if a ice water was dripping down her spine. Oh god, she was so stupid. They were going to die, and it was all her fault. She stepped back to her friends’ reassuring warmth. 

Octavia’s laughs pierced the dead silence. Clarke’s incredulous eyes followed as she fell to her knees, body shaking with mirth. She wiped a tear from her eye. “Oh, you guys.”

A surge of hope rose within Clarke.

“You really should’ve confiscated the knife in my boot.”

She lunged at the leader, capturing her in a headlock and pressing the knife to the girl’s throat. The girl swallowed, eyes wide with panic, and the slight bob drew a drop of blood onto her neck. In that same instant, the dozen girls had their bows ready to fire, four targeting each girl.

Octavia yelled, “Looks like we’re in a bit of a pickle, girls!”

Clarke and Raven eased to stand behind the two, but their respective quadrants drew their bows even tighter, so they kept their distance.

An older girl with high cheekbones stepped forward. “You are mistaken. It is simple. Either you let Alexandria go, or you die slowly, excruciatingly, and alone.”

Octavia cast a quick glance to her friends. “And what happens if I let her go?”

“Your cowardly friends may depart. You, however, die at the hand of the one you hold hostage.”

Octavia stiffened. “How can I trust you?”

She ignored the distressed shouts beside her.

“I swear it on the river Styx.”

The entire group felt their stomachs bottom out with the weight of the promise. The three didn’t know what the ‘river sticks’ even was, but they couldn’t shake off the feeling that it was meaningful, ancient and powerful; an unbreakable vow.

Octavia flung the girl away and took up a fighting stance. “No one said I’d have to go down without a fight,” she growled. Alexandria rose, poised like a snake ready to strike. A knife was pressed into her hand.

Clarke and Raven rushed at their friend. “O, what are you doing?!” “Octavia, this is crazy!”

She smiled shakily. “What’s crazy about a girl saving her friends from long painful deaths?” She cut them both loose. “Go. Before they change their minds.”

“We are NOT letting you do this.”

Raven grabbed her cheeks desperately. “O, you can’t just sacrifice yourself for us like this.”

Octavia pressed a kiss on her forehead and breathed, “There’s no other choice.” They hugged fiercely, then Octavia let go to cling to Clarke as hard as she could, before slackening her grip. Her head fell. “See you on the other side.” Her smile was genuine but broken.

Raven shook her head and rubbed her knuckles into her eyes stubbornly. “No! No, it can’t- YOU can’t- I won’t let this-”

Clarke pleaded with Octavia. “There has to be something else, something we haven’t thought of, if we could just stop and THINK-”

Alexandria’s cold voice pierced through their argument. “Decide. Now.”

Octavia pushed her friends away and yelled, “GO!” 

Clarke didn’t know where she got the courage to tackle a girl wielding a knife. She figured it was the same sort of stupid courage that had compelled her to spit in Alexandria’s face just minutes before. She was lucky the girl was distracted by an attempt to murder one of Clarke’s best friends. With the impact, though, not so much. It jarred her bones, and she hissed loudly. She felt an ounce of pity for the girl below her, whose head bounced against the cracked ground. She looked into her eyes- to check for a concussion, of course. They were a vibrant forest green. The girl below her held her gaze steadily. She couldn’t help but marvel at the way the moonlight reflected off them to give them an otherworldly glow. Alexandria’s eyes searched Clarke’s face… waiting. For what?

Clarke spoke, voice low and eerily calm. “Either we all leave alive, or we all die trying.”

She was bewildered by Alexandria’s pleased smile, and she amped up the pressure on the girl’s wrists and chest. She gritted out, “What?”

Alexandria momentarily frowned, but she schooled her features back to neutral. Her voice, however, betrayed her happiness. “You passed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to make this one longer with Clarketaven banter, then cheerio feelios, tell me if it works or you’d rather see more Clexa in the future? Have a good one:)


End file.
